Mi Svenchan
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Train llego muy tarde. Sven estaba herido por la bala en el hombro, pero no era cualquier bala.-… ahora la persona conocida como Sven desaparecerá de este mundo… acaso no esas feliz mi querido Train…


**Titulo:** Mi Sven-chan

**Resumen: **Train llego muy tarde. Sven estaba herido por la bala en el hombro, pero no era cualquier bala.-… ahora la persona conocida como Sven desaparecerá de este mundo… acaso no esas feliz mi querido Train…

Jeje aquí estoy otra vez con otro fic de Black Cat, realmente me enamore de este dibujo en cuanto vi el primer capi. Hace rato me saque el manga completo y me lo leí como en una semana XDDD aunque en el manga es como un poco mas violento igual me sigue gustando. Por desgracia no pude ver mucho los episodios porque justo mis papas están viendo la tele cuando lo dan T-T

Como sea, este fic lo hago basado en los hechos del manga, hacia que podrían ver grandes spoliers para los que no lo hayan leído aun. Pero si no les importa los spolier por mi bien XD

**Advertencia:** Aca va un adelanto de spolier. En el anime, el doctor le dispara a Kyoko una bala con nanomaquinas y Train lo evita con su cuerpo. En el manga, esa bala originalmente iba a ser para Sven, y era disparada por Creed, porque pensaba que el evitaba que Train volviera a ser un asesino.

Ahora si, el fic n.n

ººººº

La adrenalina corría a borbotones en su cuerpo. Sin dar respiro, saltaba por los tejados, dejando muy atrás a Rislet. Mejor así, no había que involucrar más inocentes en esta pelea.

Ese maldito Creed, si tan solo no se empecinara a que volviera a ser ese asesino de sangre fría que solía ser. Tal era su locura que mataría a inocentes para lograrlo. Y lo peor de todo… esos inocentes solo habían cometido el error de ser sus amigos.

"Sven… Eve… ¡aguanten…!"

Y mientras Train corría, en la iglesia, Sven era arrojado contra la pared, con la punta del la espada deforma de Creed atravesándole el hombro izquierdo. Eve solo podía contemplar esto aterrada. Podía ver en la cara del hombre, que solía ser el compañero de Train, una horripilante mirada, una mirada de puro placer, como si matar fuero el acto más sublime que pudiera sentir. Eso le helo la sangre en su venas.

Un portal se abrió de la nada, donde la mujer de Creed, Echidna, emergía con su rostro sereno ante la sangrienta escena. Creed la miro, preguntado por "su" tan adorado Train.-El ya esta viniendo hacia aquí tan rápido como puede… pero le tomara un rato que llegue…

-Bien…-contesto el peliblanco, sin que su macabra sonrisa le abandonara.-… entonces me divertiré un rato…-se relamió los labios ante la expresión de dolor del compañero de "su" Train, no, ese demonio que se atrevía a tratar al Black Cat como a un simple gatito. Ese hombre no era humano. Si Saya Minatsuki había sido una bruja, este hombre era un demonio.

Y él se encargaría de borrar escorias como esa de su mundo, empezando por Sven.

Afirmo su espada. Tal vez lo mataría de las misma forma como lo hizo con la bruja, pero recordó lo mucho que Train se había enfadado con él por eso. No compendia el porque de su enfado. Tal vez fuera mejor de otra forma. Oh si, pensó, recordado el nuevo juguetito que había creado el Doctor.-No… espera… tal vez no haga falta matarle. Solo vasta con destruir a la persona conocida como Sven.

De su bolsillo saco un arma de cañón corto. Echidna se asombro. -¡Creed! ¡Eso es…!

-Si. Dentro del arma hay unas nanomaquinas llamadas "Lucifer", algo creado por los apóstoles con la tecnología de Torneo…-sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras explicaba.-…con solo inyectarla en alguien, la persona es forzada a sufrir una metamorfosis, pudiendo convertirse en una bestia o un monstruo… bueno, dependiendo del cuerpo el ADN se reagrupara de distintas maneras tal que ni yo puedo saber que resultara… por cierto, la ultima persona inyectada se trasformo en un horrible hombre lobo jajaja…

Si, como le encantaba ver el temor y la frustración en aquel hombre. Que sufriera, eso se merecía por interponerse en el destino de Train de ser parte de los apóstoles.

-Tu…-murmuro el peliverde. Con el arma apuntándole directamente. Inconscientemente trato de retroceder, pero la pared se lo impidió. Su mente estaba paralizada… ¿acaso, realmente, este era su fin?

-Cuando Train vea como su compañero se trasforma en un monstruo… Train no tendrá otra opción que unirse a mí… kukukuku…-su torcida sonrisa agrandándose a cada segundo. Era tan delicioso, ese miedo, ese dolor, esa desesperación.

Eve, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, obligo a su cuerpo a moverse. Recuperando sus fuerzas, corrió, no podía dejar que algo tan horrible le pasara.-¡¡¡Sven!!!

"Adiós demonio" pensó Creed, halando del gatillo.

En ese momento, la puerta se habría con fuerza, con Train corriendo como nunca lo había echo en su vida. Sus ágiles ojos captaron a su peor enemigo apuntándole a su amigo. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta allí, tenía que llegar, ¡tenia que llegar…!

Y por unos segundos, solo se escucho el silencio dentro de la iglesia, y ese sonido de una bala atravesándolo.

… la sangre roja se derramo en el blanco suelo… mientras Creed caía al suelo sorprendido…

Train le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas en la cara a su, hace mucho tiempo, compañero. Su agitada respiración por la corrida y por el momento no se recuperaba. Apretando los dientes, una gran furia lo invadía. Camino hasta donde Creed había caído, tomándole del cuello de la camiseta.-No haz cambia para nada… tus ideales siempre involucran la vida de inocentes…

-Train… ¿como pudiste…?-murmuro apenas conciente.

-Cada vez que te veo…-Train escondía sus ojos bajo sus mechones. Alzo la cabeza, sus ojos centellearon en rabia.-Tu… ¡¡¡me haces enojar!!!

Le golpeo de vuelta en donde ya le había golpeado, sacándole sangre de la boca. Una y otra vez le golpeo hasta que se quedo sin aliento. Y habría seguido así de no ser porque escucho a Eve gritando asustada.-¡Sven! ¡Sven!

Se volteo rápidamente, soltando a Creed, yendo con sus amigos. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, ¿y si la bala le había dado a l corazón o en otro punto vital? No estaba seguro, todo había pasado muy rápido. Se le acerco, poniéndole una mano en el hombre derecho.-¡Sven! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Sven respiraba también agitado, sosteniéndose le hombro izquierdo, donde la bala había impactado contra su hueso. Alzo la vista a sus amigos, y sonrió.-S-si… no se preocupen… esto no me matara…

Train le miro por un segundo. Entonces acerco su cara, ahora en gesto analítico. Sven sudo la gota gorda por tal actitud repentina.-… ¡¿que?!

Train suspiro.-… pero que tonto. Y yo que pensé que durarías más…

-… eh… ¡Idiota! ¡¿Me disparan y tú dices algo como eso?!

-Bueno supongo que como no haz entrenado mucho tus habilidades se están oxidando, Ni modo, ya estas acabado.-Train puso cara de decepcionado.

-¿Y me pregunto de quien es la culpa por eso?-murmuro Sven con una venita hinchándose en su frente.

Una risa interrumpió la discusión. Creed se había levantado, aun con su cara amoratada por los golpes, continuo riéndose.-jajajaja… Train, aprecio mucho que llegaras a mi espectáculo, aunque trataste de evitarlo, ya es muy tarde…

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el. Train no comprendía que era lo que sucedía exactamente.-¿De que estas hablando?

-Por que no le preguntas a tu compañero…-fue la respuesta. Train se volvió a Sven, el cual, junto con Eve, miraban al suelo. Esto le preocupo.-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Eve? ¿Sven?

-La bala que hirió a Sven…-comenzó Eve sin levantar la vista del suelo.-… no era una bala normal. Ahora… él esta…

-Así es Train.-alzo la voz Creed.-¡E infectado a tu compañero con "Lucifer", unas nanomaquinas que mutaran su ADN y lo trasformaran en un monstruo!

-Maldito…-susurro Train. Asqueado de la sonrisa maniaca del hombre. A lo lejos, se oía las sirenas de la policía. Echidna, atenta, se puso al lado de Creed.-Creed, lo mejor será irnos.-este asintió, después de todo, ya había cumplido con lo que quería. Se volteo, pero Train le tomo con fuerza, obligándole a enfrentarle.-¡Note te iras de aquí hasta que me digas como sacar esa porquería que le metiste!

Se miraron directamente. Creed se sentía encantado por esa mirada, tan parecía a la que solía tener. Solo que le molesto un poco que se la dirigiera a él, pero no importaba, estaba bien después de todo.-Oh Train… no existe ninguna cura… ese demonio que llamas compañero se trasformara en una bestia, sin razón ni inteligencia. Es lo mismo a que hubiera muerto…-Train agrando los ojos, se daba cuenta que decía la verdad cuando decía que no había cura, pero no quería creer que Sven se trasformaría en… en algo horrible. No se dio cuenta de que el peliblanco le había puesto una mano en la mejilla.-… cuando eso pase, estaré esperándote para que vengas conmigo, y puedes traer a la pequeña Eve, ella también es bienvenida…

-… ¡bastardo!-se aparto rápidamente. Como odiaba a ese hombre. Estaba tan obsesionado con él que mataría todos los que se le acercaban, pensado que con eso volvería a ser como antes. Eso nunca pasaría, pero Creed jamás lo comprendería.

-Ya lo sabes Train…-Creed retrocedía, desapareciendo en el portal de Echidna.-… siempre serás bienvenido a unirte a los apóstoles…

Cruzo completamente el umbral, desapareciendo de la iglesia, mientras la policía llegaba a la iglesia.

Luego de eso, llevaron a Sven al hospital para curar las profundas heridas echas por la espada de Creed. En la noche, todos habían vuelto a la habitación donde se hospedaban.

-¡Train estúpido! ¡Porque tenias que dejarme atrás!-le gritaba Rinslet, bastante enfadada por haber corrido tanto para nada.

-No querías que te vieras involucrada, ya no tienes que gritarme.

Eve tenía una expresión seria. Se dirigió a Sven, que estaba sentado en la cama, suspirando, su brazo y hombro vendados. Fumaba profundamente, preocupado por su condición.-Lo mas importante aquí es Sven…

-Pero ya han pasado como cinco horas y ningún cambio se manifestado.-Rins le miraba como si no se pudiera creer todo lo que le habían contado. Sven exhalo el humo, aplastando la colilla en el cenicero.-La verdad no se como sentirme ahora, Rins.

-Naah, seguro estaba mintiendo para asustarnos, para ponernos nerviosos.-rió el castaño, con su carita de gato, tratando de aliviar la tensión en la habitación.

-Es una posibilidad…-murmuro Eve, pero no estaba muy convencida. Por la mirada de Creed, sabia que ese hombre estaría mas que dispuesto a matar a Sven.

El mencionado peliverde, que había estado muy callado desde el incidente, se levanto bruscamente de la cama, yéndose del cuarto.-¿Adonde vas?-exclamo Eve, intentando que su voz fuera serena.

-Todo este asunto de las nanomaquinas en mi cuerpo me tiene nervioso, voy al baño a lavarme la cara.-suspiro. Sven llego hasta el lavabo. Abrió la canilla llenando la pileta. Se mojo la cara con agua fría. Si, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. El no era un hombre despreocupado y suelto como Train. Cuando cosas como estas pasaban, no podía evitar sentirse así, le costaba mantener el control de si mismo. Siempre tenia que pensar en las cosas, en las consecuencias. A veces deseaba dejar de pensar aunque fuera por un minuto en el futuro, estar en el momento, así como hacia Train.

Se miro al espejo. Vio su rostro, y recordó a su compañero, que se había sacrificado para que el viviera, recordó cuando conoció a Train, que también le había salvado de una banda de matones, recordó a Eve, cuando ella misma se puso en medio de la bala que le habían disparado en la mansión de Torneo. El era el mas mayor, y, sin embargo, todos tenían que estarle salvando. Se estaba convirtiendo en una carga para todos, no era justo para los demás. Apretó el puño, furioso.

-No… no me transformare en un monstruo, no dejare que esto me afecte. Seré fuerte, seré fuerte para protegerme a mi mismo y los que me importan… seré fuerte, seré fuerte…

Pero de pronto, sintió algo dentro suyo. Sintió como que de pronto sus entrañas se calentaran, que empezaran a arder. Se miro la mano, notando que la camisa que tenia puesta le estaba quedando holgada. Su aliento comenzaba a faltarle, y cayo de rodillas cuando no pudo aguantar el dolor. Estaba sucediendo, la transformación…

En la habitación, Eve se llego la mano al pecho, sentía calor, mucho calor. "Es como la otra vez en la fortaleza… ¿acaso Sven esta…?" pensó la niña rubia. Rins le puso las manos en los hombros al notar su agitación.-¿Eve… que pasa?

Eve alzo la vista con dificultad, sus ojos angustiados.-Sven… es esta… ¡tienen que ayudarlo!

Train trago duro, comprendiendo lo que princesa estaba diciendo. Sin perder tiempo, corrió al baño. Golpeo la puerta con fuerza entrando. Lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Sven estaba de rodilla en el suelo, siendo rodeado de una luz dorada. Rins e Eve también aparecieron, sorprendidas por lo que le pasaba al peliverde.

Sven apretaba los dientes, era doloroso, estaba ardiendo, como si estuviera en llamas. Estaba sudando, si continuaba así, perdería la conciencia. Pero de todas formas, por terquedad, lo resistió.

"¡No me convirtiere en un monstruo! ¡No lo hare! ¡Tengo que ser fuerte! ¡Fuerte!"

La luz se intensifico, y resplandeció, segándolos a todos por un momento. Luego desapareció, dejando unas estelas de humo blanco, posiblemente vapor, impidiendo ver al hombre mayor. Train, Eve y Rins solo podían mirar atónitos, esperando que Sven estuviera bien, pero sin atreverse a acercarse.

-… Sven… ¿estas ahí todavía?-aventuro el pistolero, dando un paso cauteloso.

El vapor se disipo lentamente, dejando ver una silueta, más pequeña de lo que esperaban, en el suelo. Con la ropa holgada por que la ropa le quedaba demasiado grande, y con el parche del ojo al cuello. Cuando el vapor se disipo completamente, se encontraron con una versión bastante pequeña, más bien infantil, de Sven. Este parecía muy sorprendido, con sus grandes ojos dorados bien abiertos, y una pequeña y adorable carita. Volteo con lentitud al grupo perplejo. Les miro, sin entender porque los otros tenían cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-eh… ¿es mi imaginación o acaso se hicieron todos mas grandes?

Continuara…

Eso si quieren XD, digan sus opiniones, si esta bueno, si es un fiasco, lo que quieran que yo recibo de todo, excepto reviews bomba que esos se los dejo a la brigada antiexplosivos XDDD

Como ya leyeron, fue Sven el que se hizo niño en vez de Train, XD seguro que es muy mono con esa carita infantil n///n Ay yo lo quiero abrazar a Sven!

(Se ve a Miko abrazando a Sven-chan) Sven: x-x

Jeje ya saben, si quieren el siguiente capitulo, por favor, manden reviews pidiéndomelo, sino nada XDDD

Nos vemos.

Miko.


End file.
